


IDK Some Fairy Tail fic I wrote

by Jinxtheshifter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxtheshifter/pseuds/Jinxtheshifter
Summary: OFC again so sorry(sarcasm), anyway you can put yourself in if you want, I just find using my OC makes it easier to write.So Zatara joined the guild at a young age, she stuck around when the Tenrou Team disappeared(I kinda skipped most of seasons 1-4 until it suited me cause I'm lazy.) Anyway she is a crystal make mage, who has always had a crush on Laxus, so that's who she's paired with, enjoy or whatever.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Laxus Dreyar/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. ~Prologue~

~Prologue~

Thunder and lightning raged outside the guild hall, something that they only knew due to the sound until one of the doors opened and closed. A little girl had entered the guild and walked over to the bar, asking for something warm to eat. The girl looked to be only five years old upon closer inspection. Two eleven years olds walked over to the child, one was a fire dragon slayer named Natsu and the other was an ice maker mage called Gray. The two introduced themselves and tried to get the girl to speak to them, but she stayed silent, only speaking when necessary.

This girl would eventually join the guild, placing her guild mark on her right forearm in a silver color which contrasted perfectly to her deep mocha skin. Her eyes looked like glaciers and she had vanilla blonde hair. Over time the girl, Zatara, grew close to her new family except for one person, Laxus Dreyar. He acted like she didn’t exist, it hurt her feelings, but it just made her want to catch his attention even more. Mirajane said that it seemed she had a crush on the older man, the accusation flustered the now pre-teen.

It was around the time of the festival that she realized that she did like the jerk, and she would make him regret acting like she wasn’t there. Deciding not to participate in the pageant that the other girls were interested in, Zatara just kept reading during the show, till Laxus showed up. Seeing that her friends and family were turned to stone made her pissed, Natsu tried to catch him, but he was a projection. Zatara wanted to go with the others and fight, but the barrier Freed had put up didn’t allow it, so all she could do was sit back and watch. The fights passed quickly while Zatara was beside Gramps bed, seeing Laxus come into the room and finding out he was expelled.

It was the night of the festival but it didn’t feel right to join in without Laxus. Finding him walking away from everyone, the pre-teen ran up to him and hugged him from behind. Ordering him to come back one day, because he was still family and she cared about him. Tears were running down her face as she let him go and watched as he disappeared from her sight.

After that everything seemed like a blur to Zatara, the S-trials were here and most of her close friends were leaving for the island. She was at the harbor seeing them off, Natsu ruffled her hair stating that they would be back before she knew they were even gone. Laughing at everyone’s antics and the dragon slayer's motion sickness, except for Wendy, who Zatara saw as a sister due to their similar age.

A week later Zatara sat at the harbor with Romeo waiting for the ship to arrive, only to have Macao arrive and hold his son as he handed the teen the newspaper. Zatara’s hands shook while she read the headline, the island had been destroyed and not a single thing survived. Most of her family was gone now, the paper had a list of everyone who was on the island, even a name she didn’t think she’d ever see again, Laxus.

~End of Prologue~


	2. ~Chapter One~

~Chapter One~

Despite the fact that everyone had accepted that the Tenrou Island team was gone, doesn’t mean that Zatara did even if it’s been seven years. Almost every year she returned to the harbor, because deep down she believed that they were still alive, still clinging onto that tiny shred of hope. However, she stopped going to the harbor three years ago, finally accepting that they weren’t coming back and were really gone. Zatara was now nineteen and had grown into quite the capable mage. Her magic, crystal make, which basically allows her to create crystals from thin air and grow them on her body like armor. A great defence and offence against any opponent. Granting her the ability to take on multiple jobs at once, in order to provide enough money to keep the guild afloat.

Zatara walked around the city, having been forced to travel to Margaret Town so she could take on a job with members from Lamia Scale. Mainly Lyon and Sherry, who Zatara recalled from Natsu, Gray, and Lucy’s job on Galuna Island. The mission wasn’t too terribly difficult, though Zatara wasn’t thrilled by having to travel all the way there. After all she read the newspaper, and it showed the Tenrou Island team with Romeo and the rest of the guild. It was a shock to the blonde, since the last time she saw them was when they left and somehow they hadn’t aged. Thus Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Yuka and Toby decided to tag along with Zatara back to the guild hall. Arriving back in Magnolia and after exiting the train, Toby tried to go towards the old building until Zatara directed them to a rundown tavern.

“It’s not much, but it’s home.” Zatara said outside the doors of the small guild hall. They could see trash and bottles scattered about the surroundings, clearly they had been partying. Zatara backed away from the doors, slightly cowering from the entrance. “Give me a moment, I’m not sure I want to go in.” Jura looked down at the young girl, who stood back nervously rubbing her guild mark.

“It’s understandable. After all things like this can be overwhelming.” The wizard saint spoke softly, doing his best to comfort the teenager. Jura placed his hand on her shoulder, before the five Lamia Scale members entered the tavern.

“Welcome! May I help you?” Zatara could hear the sweet voice of Kinana, a girl who’d lost her memory at a young age and joined the guild to help recover it. Kinana had always been so sweet and kind, two traits that Zatara once possessed, but she’d hardened herself to help the guild. Zatara could hear them all, their voices bringing tears to cloud her ice blue eyes. It had been so long and there they were beyond the doors of the Fairy Tail entrance. Zatara sat down on a nearby stump, psyching herself up, attempting to find the courage to enter and say hello.

“I can do this.” Zatara said standing up and beginning to walk towards the doors. “I can’t do this!” Sharply turning around, Zatara returned to her place upon the stump, not ready to see everyone again. Back inside the guild hall Macao was looking around the Lamia Scale members confused.

“Hey Jura! Wasn’t Zatara with you guys? I know she had a mission with Lamia Scale, but I don’t see her.” Macao asked the wizard saint, questioning why the teenager wasn’t among them. After posing this question, most of the guild quieted to hear the answer. Jura huffed and rubbed the back of his bald head which held no hair and was no doubt a shiny dome of shame for the mage, that’s what Zatara always thought.

“Ah Zatara did come with us. However she couldn’t bring herself to come in, not yet at least.” As Jura spoke he looked back at the doors, silently telling the other mages of Zatara’s whereabouts. Macao nodded his head, understanding that Zatara was struggling to allow herself to be happy. Though many others believed otherwise, and some voiced their opinions.

“What! Zatara! Teeny tiny Zatara! Isn’t she like twelve!” Gray exclaimed, shocked that they’d let a little girl go on dangerous missions. Then again, Wendy went with Team Natsu everywhere and on dangerous jobs, so he had no right to judge anyone. Romeo chuckled at the Tenrou Team’s shock, since the last time any of them saw Zatara, she could barely do any magic. The son looked at his father and Wakaba, and the three burst out laughing.

“Right you guys don’t know. Zatara is now one of our strongest mages, she brings in the most money on jobs and with interviews.” Macao commented, informing them that Zatara was the main breadwinner of the guild. Everyone who’d just woken up from their seven year nap, were slack jawed with wide eyes.

“Yeah, but when requests began becoming scarce, Zatara even considered joining another guild to keep earning money.” Romeo added, making Macao’s eyes widen, causing the young boy to freeze. He hadn’t meant to say that, since Zatara didn't worry the others with this possibility. “Right, I’ll go outside and talk to her. Maybe I can convince her to come in.” As Romeo spoke he backpedaled out of the guild hall, wanting to escape the questioning his father would put him through. Romeo exited the guild hall and turned to his right, seeing the shaking form of Zatara with her head in her hands, hanging between her legs. Kneeling beside her, Romeo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of her trance.

“Oh, hey Romeo.” Zatara’s voice was sad and empty, her eyes distant and unfocused. Romeo could tell she was still stuck in the past, he didn’t know if it was a good idea to bring her inside. Seeing everyone again after accepting their gone for good. Three years she had that mindset and how they’re back, and she’s just supposed to forget about the last seven years of suffering without them. “I don’t think I can see them right now. I-i need time. See you around Romeo.” Zatara said as she stood up and walked away from the dark haired boy, leaving Romeo behind wondering what to say to the others. Defeated, Romeo walked back into the guild hall alone, prepared to answer everyone’s questions about where Zatara was now.

“Romeo, where’s Zatara?” Macao questioned his son, after all Jura said she was just outside and the boy was talking to her for a while. Romeo just lowered his head and shook it, telling everyone that Zatara left to go think. Makarov sighed and nodded his head to the younger boy, they’d give Zatara space and time to think things over.

~End of Chapter One~


	3. ~Chapter Two~

~Chapter Two~

An invisible and naked Lucy ran around town trying to get to the guild hall, and once there she stopped in front of the doors as someone was blocking the entrance. It was Zatara, who was once again trying to hype herself up and enter, though she was finding it difficult to do so. The invisible blonde girl pitted the darker skinned blonde, wanting to help, but not freak her out by being invisible and naked.

“Zatara do you wanna talk about it?” Lucy asked, making Zatara jump and look around, not to find anyone despite hearing Lucy’s voice mere inches from her. “I turned invisible, but you can talk to me and not have to see me right now, so my offer’s open.” Lucy explained, calming Zatara’s racing heart, said girl took deep breaths and nodded her head. Walking over to the edge of the hill, taking a seat and laying her jaket down so Lucy could sit on it and not the grass/dirt. “Thanks, now go for it!”

“O-ok well, I just don’t know what I’m going to say or even do! We all spent seven years without you guys and it was terrible, like a never ending nightmare. An-and now you guys are back, like it never even happened since none of you aged.” Zatara paused to breathe as tears gathered in her eyes, making them look like the sky after a storm. “I don’t know if they’ll like the person I’ve become.” As she said this, Zatara glanced down at her hands, in her eyes they were covered in filth that she could never wash away. The vanilla blonde had done things she wasn’t proud of, shredding any sense of self respect and dignity to help support the guild.

“You did something that you regret?” Lucy’s disembodied voice asked, and Zatara nodded her head with her tears flowing down her beautiful face. She hugged her arms around her body, looking towards where Lucy’s voice was coming from. Lucy’s eyes widened, realizing that Zatara had been doing more than just job requests from the guild.

“I got another job.” Zatara sobbed out, bringing her knees up to rest her chin on them. “I work as a stripper part time..” Lucy wrapped her invisible arms around Zatara’s shaking frame, who cried for a few more minutes before wiping her tears away and preparing to enter the guild. Zatara and Lucy stood outside the doors before entering, though no one noticed since they were poking fun at Lucy for not being very ‘ladylike’.

Lucy walked over to Macao and lifted a mug of beer, throwing it onto the older wizard. Zatara stifled her laugh, as Macao accused Wakaba of doing it, though unaware of the soon to be unfolding chaos. Lucy then went over to Jet and Droy, pulling on Jet’s ear, who straight up socked Droy! Gray threw off his shirt, saying it’s been awhile since they had a pointless fight, but Mir just asked what was happening.

“Dad spilt his drink and now he’s throwing a temper tantrum.” Romeo said while holding his drink, looking Macao and Wakaba were fighting, which soon made a hole in Freed’s painting that Reedus was almost finished with. Reedus in his rage threw his stool at the two, though it missed and almost hit Lucy. Lucy let out a squeak and lifted up a chair to block where her face would be, Reedus stood rebounded and hit Natsu instead.

“What the heck was that for!” Natsu exclaimed, tossing the stool away, making it hit the back of Gray’s head.

“You looking for a fight punk!” Gray said as he and Natsu clashed foreheads together.

“My breakfast will be avenged!” Natsu said dramatically, of course he would since food means the world to the fire dragon slayer. The two boys then backed into Nab who was still standing in front of the request board. Soon enough a brawl had broken out between the guild members, something Zatara hadn’t seen in seven long years. Though when a table hit Erza after a while, all hell broke loose, Titania had entered the fray. Lucy then realized she had gone overboard and while trying to evade the chaos, Natsu was thrown into her. Everyone soon ceased their fighting when they heard Lucy yell at Natsu, though they couldn’t see her. Lucy’s voice wasn’t the only one they heard, they would hear someone laughing hysterically to themselves. Looking toward the back of the guild, everyone was thrilled to see a vanilla blonde girl with dark mocha skin, doubled over with laughter, Kinana was the first to welcome her back.

“Zatara! Welcome back, how was your mission?” The kind purplette asked, as Zatara calmed down from her laughing fit to sit at the bar. Despite Zatara’s appearance, the guild was more focused on the Lucy situation, who told them the issue.

“Could you guys not stare at me.” Lucy asked, now dressed and sitting in a chair as everyone surrounded her.

“CREEPY!” The men of the guild said, jumping back from Lucy, this only made Zatara chuckle having missed their antics.

“I’ve never seen a potion have this effect.” Mira said with her cheek resting in her palm. “At least you’re wearing clothes now, so we can see you. But still.” Wendy asked Lucy if she knew how to change back when Mira finished speaking.

“Actually I was hoping one of you guys knew.” The invisible blonde said, the bow in her head dropping down, meaning Lucy hung her head. Natsu on the other hand, told her not to even bother, since she was the perfect ‘ninja assassin’ now or so he says. “I’m not a hitman! There has to be a way to fix this! I’ll try anything!” Natsu was the first person to come up with a possible solution, however it involved fire. After Lucy finished running around to put the flames out, Reedus came up with the idea to paint Lucy visible. Though everyone soon began to go overboard with the painting, changing Lucy’s features to what they thought would look best. Zatara, who was seated at the bar, giggled at her guildmates' antics. She was greatly enjoying the chaos that ensued. Lucy then summoned Gemini, pure Gray’s idea to have them be Lucy’s puppet, but some thought it would be easier to just say that was the real Lucy.

While this was going on, Levy and Freed were analyzing the potion as a way to figure the effects out. Levy soon figured out the ingredients and Freed cast an enchantment on Lucy to nullify the effects. Though Lucy soon began glowing a pink hue, the enchantment only amplified the effects, meaning that Lucy’s entire existence was going to disappear. Before anyone knew it Lucy was gone, and no one recalled what they were doing, completely blanking on what was going on.

“Weird, it feels like someone is missing.” Wendy said to Carla, Zatara felt the same way, as if the person she’d just spoken to was no longer there. Zatara just shrugged her shoulders and returned to her food as Natsu sat down beside her. The two then engaged in conversation, doing their best to catch up after seven long years of the Tenrou Team’s disappearance.

“Yeah, sorry about not seeing you guys when you came back, I was kinda scared. But Lucy helped me get over it!” Zatara said to Natsu, confusing him and herself.

“Lucy?” Happy asked from where he sat parched on the bar with a fish. Natsu’s eyes widened, recalling the events of the last hour.

“Oh yeah Lucy! Our best friend!” Natsu exclaimed, breaking the trance everyone was in, allowing them to remember Lucy. Looking to their left, Natsu and Zatara were relieved to see the now visible form of one Lucy Heartfilia.

“Thanks guys!” Lucy hugged Zatara and Natsu, though after they pulled away, everyone but Lucy disappeared just as she did earlier. Zatara sighed, but smiled to herself, happy to just be around everyone again.

~End of Chapter Two~


	4. ~Chapter Three~

~Chapter Three~

“Did you hear, someone's been setting fire to churches.” Wendy said to Carla and Zatara, making the latter shake her head in disgust. Sure Zatara wasn’t religious, but that was just wrong and pointless.

“That’s a sick hobby.” Carla commented, deciding to change the topic to their seven year nap. “Our seven year long cat nap decimated my clairvoyance. The future is just blurred fragments to me now.”

“Sometimes not knowing is for the best, the future isn’t always pretty nor is it hideous. Besides, wouldn’t you like to be surprised by some moments?” Zatara asked the exceed, making Carla contemplate the matter even further. As the three talked Natsu woke from his nap, saying that he smelt an unknown scent.

“Hey Lucy, you’ve got a visitor.” Romeo hollered from outside, causing those inside the guild to turn their heads towards the doors. “The blonde with the pigtails is the one you want.” Romeo stood behind a darker blonde in a pink ball gown type dress. She carried a wooden box in the shape of a skinny rectangle. Lucy said that she was the Heartfilia that the girl was looking for, but when she asked who wanted to know, the other blonde burst into tears.

“How could you forget your dear Michelle Lobster! You meany!” The darker blonde cried out as streams of tears spilled from her eyes. Everyone jumped back in surprise, having not at all expected this outcome. “I’m so sorry, I guess I shouldn’t have expected you to remember me after such a long time.” Michelle said, finally ceasing her waterfall tears. Elfman walks over to Lucy and nudges her arm, asking her how she could forget such a vision.

“Elfman, I hate you.” Lucy said in an irritated tone, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. Michelle then revealed who she was and how she knew Lucy, going as far to call her ‘big sis’ shocking everyone in the room. However that was soon cleared up, the Heartfilia’s and Lobster’s being related, but the two blonde not actually being sisters.

“First Gildarts and Cana, now Lucy has a shellfish for a daughter.” Natsu said further confusing Zatara, who was struggling to keep up with all this new information about her favorite celestial mage. “I was kidding, don’t blow a gasket.” Michelle then begins to tear up again, saying she was glad to have finally found Lucy again.

“Hey calm down, why don’t I take that case for you.” Lucy offered, bringing attention to the case in Michelle’s hands, making the darker blonde remember why she was here.

“Oh that’s right, I’m supposed to give this to you. You’re so thoughtful Lucy!” Michelle says before dropping the case, moving to throw her arms around Lucy. The case dropped on Michelle’s foot and the girl asked for some ice as Lucy took the case off the ground. Lucy along with Kinana and Zatara struggled to lift the heavy case, wondering if it was full of cement. Finally the three got the case onto a nearby table, asking Michelle what was in it, though she had no idea. Michelle then went into how she worked with Lucy’s father, Jude, and how he asked her to deliver it to Lucy before he passed. Once she was done, Lucy opened the case to reveal something wrapped in a cloth. Natsu commented on how it smelt funky, due to some magic on the object. Lucy unwrapped the object, only she had no idea what the metal thing was, having never seen it around the mansion. Not long after Michelle’s arrival, she left with Lucy to the lighter blonde’s apartment. Zatara stayed in the guild hall, wondering about Michelle’s strange appearance and her childlike personality. She was glad that Lucy had some family left after her father's passing, but this just seemed too convenient and suspicious in her books.

Over the next few days Michelle started working at the guild hall, and when Natsu wanted to go on a job, she insisted on joining them, despite Lucy’s protests. To Zatara, Michelle was too much like a child to go with the team, she’d just get in the way. Zatara shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts, Michelle had been kind to everyone and Zatara was hating on her for no reason. Though in her eyes it was justified, they hardly knew this girl and Zatara didn’t trust her one bit. But Zatara’s opinion mattered not, even if she didn’t voice it, Michelle was cleared to go on the mission. Laki did some digging while Team Natsu was on their job, providing information on Michelle. The information did reveal that the Lobster family did exist, but all except Michelle perished in an unfortunate accident. This did ease some of the guild’s concerns, but as Carla said, there is no such thing as too cautious.

“I’m impressed that you did a background check on our new friend.” Makarov says to Macao, as Zatara takes a seat next to the old man.

“After being a guild master for seven years, I’ve learned a lot. Like how to be paranoid.” Macao replies, making Zatara look over at the middle aged man in concern. She knew that being the guild’s master was hard and weighed heavily on Macao. Looking over at the group Zatara noticed that Michelle tripped while holding the metal object, and she along with the others watched as it spun in a circle. When done spinning, it lifted the lower half into the air as writing began to glow on the metal. Zatara crystallized her fists, prepared in case something went wrong and she needed to fight. When Natsu asked Gramps if he could read the ancient writing, the former guild master only said that they should leave it alone. Basically telling them to forget the writing and move on, even Zatara was confused by the old man’s words. Lucy however refused, determined to figure out what her father wanted to tell her.

~End of Chapter Three~


	5. ~Chapter Four~

~Chapter Four~

Zatara stood outside the guild hall, and suddenly she heard the crackling of lightning and thunder. However she saw no storm clouds in the sky, meaning that Laxus and the thunder legion had returned. Zatara froze where she stood, this would be the first time she saw Laxus since the festival so many years ago. She gulped nervously, even after all this time she had a huge crush on Laxus, though she did have a few flings. Rather she would call them mistakes, mainly one blonde from another guild, which she regrets having even met.

Later that day, Zatara heard Macao talking about a big showdown between Laxus, Natsu and Gajeel. Zatara huffed, viewing this competition as a mere pissing contest, telling all of Magnolia who was overcompensating the most. That's how she saw this, she knew Natsu and Gajeel just wanted to fight, but Laxus should know better.

“Did you know Laxus was around? He’s been living in the woods around Magnolia.” Romeo says while nudging Zatara’s side with his elbow, teasing her about her crush on the blonde man. Zatara blushed profusely, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire due to Romeo’s comments.

“No I didn’t know that, it’s not like I keep tabs on him.” Zatara replies to the young boy, turning her head to face the opposite direction so he wouldn’t see her reddened cheeks.

“Is he really that much stronger than them?” Kinana asks, drawing Zatara’s attention back to the topic at hand. Zatara nods her head to the purple haired girl, remembering when she was little and how Natsu always lost to the older male.

That night the town held a festival, which almost everyone attended. Zatara looked over to the stage as the reporter Jason began talking. Thankfully he wasn’t on stage very long, saving Zatara’s eardrums from his voice, seriously it was like a cheese grater on her ear. Mira soon began speaking, saying her throat hurt so she could sing. Instead Gajeel appeared, horrifying Zatara who recalled how terrible his singing was.

“For fucks sake, not again.” Zatara whispered to herself, ready to high tail it outta there to save her ears. Quickly Zatara took Natsu’s food from his hands, making the fire dragon slayer cry, and she sped out of the festival. Deciding to head home and hit the hay, Zatara walked back to her humble house, and immediately fell asleep.

That morning Zatara woke up and just layed in bed, questioning if she really wanted to get up and do anything. Then she remembered that Natsu and Gajeel were gonna get their shit kicked in, so she didn’t wanna miss that. Dressing in a black halter top that stopped above her belly button, pulling on her ripped dark blue jeans and combat boots, Zatara went back to the festival to see a crowd had already gathered. Walking around, Zatara got some cotton candy to munch on while waiting for the fight to start.

Meanwhile Laxus grimaced at Freed’s statement about the lightning mage returning to Fairy Tail. Turning his gaze Laxus saw an old man with his grandson, and smiled at their interaction until his sights fell on a girl. Laxus thought he knew her, but when she turned around he realized it was Zatara, that little kid he’d always made fun of. Somehow she turned into a very beautiful adult, even got a rack on her chest, something he’d made fun of her for, often saying she was flat in the front and back. Now she was delightfully curvy, her jeans sculpting those hips and ass. Her shirt tightly hugged her now full chest, showing off her midriff which like the rest of her body was perfect with a nice little pouch at the bottom. Laxus had to force himself to look away, to one; stop the blood from pouring out his nose, and two; stop sexualizing the girl who he thought was like twelve the last time he saw her. Then again seven years passed, but that doesn’t mean he could just fantasize about her like that, she’s still technically much younger than him.

Zatara felt eyes on her, so she turned to look over and saw Laxus facing the other way. So she just shrugged it off, though it made her smile some, just the thought of the large man thinking about her. Zatara looked Laxus over and saw he hadn’t changed much, though his sense of fashion was still terrible, those pants with white shoes really. Either way, Zatara still thought he was very handsome, stopping her gaze on his buff arms.  _ ‘Gods, he could break me like a twig.’  _ Zatara thought to herself,  _ ‘I’m a fucking Simp.’  _ She concluded, but she didn’t mind, Laxus could destroy her anyday with those arms.

“COOL! Laxus is so calm and collected! It’s terrifying!” Jason commented, once again reporting on things everyone could see. “SWEET! Black steel Gajeel is ready to throw down! The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife!”  _ ‘So’s Zatara, what is wrong with me!’  _ Laxus, despite his outward appearance, was very nervous but not about the fight. Mainly with his sudden attraction to Zatara, who he still considered a kid making the situation worse. “Natsu has arrived! All three warriors are in position!” Jason finally finishes his reporting, as Laxus stands ready to fight Natsu. Zatara was tempted to cheer for Laxus, but chose to cheer on Natsu to increase his confidence, mainly because she knew Laxus was gonna roast him.

“I’m not gonna hold back. It ain’t my fault if you don’t survive this.” Laxus says, warning Natsu that he was gonna use all his strength to kick his ass. Natsu refused to back down, and thus the two prepared to deal their blows. Natsu’s hand erupted into flames, as Laxus’ body was covered in lightning. Natsu’s body soon is covered in fire, and Laxus releases even more lightning, causing the crowd to feel the heat and small zaps from the contenders. Zatara could feel the heat, but paid it no mind, more focused on the electricity Laxus was producing. Natsu charged at Laxus with his fist out, and Laxus continues to stand still until he raises his arm. Bringing his arm down, Laxus strikes Natsu on his head, effectively defeating the fire user.

“TKO!” Jason exclaims, Zatara shakes her head at Natsu, she knew this was the outcome but it was pretty funny to witness.

“He didn’t even land a single hit.” Macao comments standing next to Wakaba who chuckles.

“I don’t know, he hit the ground pretty hard.” Wakaba’s statement made Zatara laugh, even if she felt bad about it since Natsu will be devastated.

“So are you ready for round two? Huh?” Laxus looked behind him to glance at Gajeel, but the iron dragon slayer was nowhere to be found. Gajeel ran outta there with his tail between his legs, and soon everyone went looking for him, to do what Zatara had no clue. Zatara smiled at the mob's actions, chuckling to herself and turning to walk away from the festivities. However she bumped into someone while going to walk, looking up Zatara saw the somewhat familiar face of Laxus. Apologizing to the lightning mage, the vanilla blonde goes to leave, only to have Laxus walk beside her. Blushing Zatara and Laxus walk together through the town, neither speaking, walking in comfortable silence.

“Well, this is my stop. I’ll see you around.” Zatara stands in front of her home, wishing Laxus goodbye before he grabs her wrist stopping her. Looking back, ice blue eyes meeting gray hues full of remorse.

“I wanna apologize for how I treated you while in the guild.” Laxus says, his gaze falling to the ground where Zatara stood on the welcome mat. Releasing her wrist, Laxus goes to walk away, at peace with how he’s apologized for how much of a jerk he was. Zatara watched as Laxus walked away, smiling herself before recalling that she had work later and had to get ready. Sighing Zatara did her make up and made her way to the establishment where she hoped none of her guild mates visited.

~End of Chapter Four~


	6. ~Chapter Five~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's real short, I was going to include episode 133, but it wasn't working so I'll be skipping that episode.

~Chapter Five~

Arriving back at the house, Zatara slumped onto her bed, tired of entertaining men who didn’t wanna see their wives. Soon she’d have enough money to help get a different guild hall or at least repair the current one. Strangely though throughout her shift at the club, Zatara could hear the sounds of fighting and explosions, perhaps her guildmates were brawling again. Zatara paid it no mind though, deciding to sleep away the events that transpired that night.

Walking to the guild, Zatara noticed that the terrain and surroundings were pretty destroyed, indicating that there had been a battle. Entering the guild hall, Zatara took in the appearance of her friends' bruised and beaten forms. Zatara rushed over to Romeo and took his scruffed up face into her hands, turning his head every which way to check for further injuries.

“What happened?! Who did this?!” Zatara questioned the young boy, looking over at Macao for answers. However the man turned his head away from her, deciding to not answer her questions, instead focusing on what Makarov was saying. Makarov spoke of a clock hand arriving with ominous writing, the legion platoon and a holy war.

“Those guys made a big mistake messing with a member of Fairy Tail.” Natsu said, leading Zatara to look over at Lucy, who sat in a chair without her father's momentum he left her. Gray asks if the search teams found anything, only for Erza to reply that all teams lost sight of them. “Oh yeah! Let's hunt them down and teach them a lesson they’ll never forget!” Natsu punches his palm with his fist as he speaks, Lucy lifting her head and agreeing with the fire mage. Zatara then asks Romeo what happened while she was gone last night.

“We were attacked, that’s what happened! Where were you, we could have used your help!” Romeo fires back at the blue eyed blonde, making her flinch from his harsh tone. Macao tries to calm his son, saying that a lot of people weren’t here to help and that he shouldn’t take his anger out on Zatara. “Why not! She should have been here, where do you even go at night!” Zatara continues to back away from Romeo, not wanting to tell everyone she respects her nighttime escapades.

“Romeo, lay off her, Zatara was probably working on a job.” Macao does his best to rein in his son, but the young boy shrugs off his father's remarks. Romeo demanded to know where Zatara was during the night, asking how she came up with so much money if they never got requests. Zatara began sweating bullets, fearing that she’d have to tell everyone where she worked, losing their respect.

“I was at work, okay. Does that satisfy you?” Romeo narrowed his eyes, saying that he didn’t know any places that were open during all hours of the night. Meanwhile Macao and Wakaba’s eyes widened, having finally put the pieces together. The two older men’s jaws dropped, their faces burning a hot red. “Where I work is none of your business, it only matters that I can support the guild.” With that Zatara turned on her heel and walked out of the guild, tired of Romeo invading her personal life. Walking around town, Zatara stopped at a bookstore, deciding to take her mind off current events with a book. Saying hello to the librarian, Zatara goes to the history section, having always been fascinated by the past. History was written and recorded, but it’s not always right or truthful.

Zatara chose a book about a war that happened over 400 years ago, the war of the dragons. She chose this book mainly because her own family was intertwined with this war, Zatara’s ancestors fighting beside the dragons. Zatara sat in the bookstore for a few hours, only leaving once night had fallen, returning to the guild hall to see Cana send off her father harshly.

“You should be more kind to him.” Zatara says to the brunette, who just turns her head from the blonde.

“You know Zatara, you never talk about your parents. What are they like?” Cana asks as the two enter the guild hall, making their way to the bar for drinks. Zatara chuckles at Cana’s question, though she understood why she’d ask.

“Well I never knew my mother, she left after I was born, deemed me worthless. My dad on the other hand was amazing, he was kind and smart. He went missing before I joined the guild, so.” Zatara explained to Cana, deciding to drop the topic and drink and eat her fill. Seeing as it was night Zatara decided to make her way home to sleep, since she didn’t have work tonight.

~End of Chapter Five~


End file.
